Turnabout Future
by Whimsical-Delight
Summary: Having recently came back home from America, Kaius familiarizes and steps up to task unfinished business that the city left him. Unbeknownst, he can't remember what sort of personal obligation he felt that brought him. All he knows is a certain boy detective continues to interfere and infiltrate his thoughts, all while aiming to complete what he has set out to achieve. (Male!OC.)


_A/n: Finally! After so, so long, I was able publish this Akise Aru story. I kept planning it and planning it, but I really thought it would be something kept to myself, because, if you haven't noticed or don't know me, I'm such a procrastinator._

_When words are Italic, it means the OC is either thinking to himself or speaking Japanese (as it will be translated to better understand)._

_Warning: In future chapters, the rating may change to M, for Mature Content._

_Song of the Chapter: "Complication" ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D._

_Japanese to English translation: w w w . anime lyrics anime / durarara / complication . htm_

_(Place in search box, without any spaces.)_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_**✉︎ ⎮**__Area Code_

**_ ︎_**

* * *

_5/2 7:30 [Warren Kaius' House] _

Warren Kaius woke up to the sound of his sister screaming.

He'd gone to bed as usual, with Carmen the Tabby Cat sprawled heavily across his feet. His cheek was resting on his open translation book; there were neatly written papers scattered among the blankets, along with fragments of potato chips and an empty bag. He was wearing his pajama shorts and an oversized white shirt plus two ankle-length socks: both white. Those particular socks would eventually mean the difference between life and death on newly pristine wood for him, but at the moment Kaius had no idea of that.

He was simply startled and disoriented from being wakened suddenly. He'd never heard this kind of screaming before, and he wondered how he could be so certain it was his sister doing it.

_Something . . . really bad is happening,_ Kaius realized slowly. The worst.

The clock on his nightstand said 7:30. In the morning particularly.

And then, before he even realized, he was moving, he was lurching across his bedroom floor, with piles of moving boxes and dirty clothes trying to trip him up. He banged his shin on a wastebasket in the middle of the room and ploughed right on through. The hallway was dim, but the kitchen at the end was blazing with light and the screams were coming from there.

Carmen trotted along beside him. When they got to the foyer by the living room she gave a half mew.

There, on a chair by the stove, was little Lulla, his sister, cooking something that smelt more like plain boiling water rather than anything else she was attempting to make. Her lips were securely wrapped around her finger and watery buds hung in the corner of her pain-felt eyes. A calming sense relieved Kaius' worries. He held his chest, heaving a sigh. "Lulla, what were you doing?" Coming over, he helped her on to the floor and set the stove off, dragging the skillet on the counter with only the remains of noodles floating inside.

"I . . . Mom and Dad aren't here, a-and I didn't want to wake you up. I tried to make breakfast, but. . . ." she plaintively sniffled, wiping the tears now displaying her rose-colored cheeks. This only made Kaius sigh again, a little frustrated with her independence, but he couldn't blame her way of thinking. She is only eleven, and ever since their parents had been leaving in the early mornings for work she's felt like a nuisance to her older brother, waking him up just so he could make breakfast for her and get her ready for the day.

Kaius patted her head, crouching in front of her. "You don't need to. You don't have any responsibilities yet, Lulla. Your only job is to get a good education and have fun along the way. Let me take care of you just as what Mom and Dad said."

Lulla shook her head. "N-no! I can do it on my own! I-I'll have to . . ."

"Yes, when you're older, but right now, I'm the parent and you're the baby."

Lulla puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, frantically waving her arms, objecting, "I'm not a baby! I'm in fifth-grade!"

"All the more reason to protect you. You'll forever be younger than me." Kaius smirked, amused by her fisting her hands, denying any set of advantages he'd mention. "Heh. Guess what?"

"What!?" Her voice was pitched high.

"You stopped crying."

The girl blinked. "Huh?" Touching her face she soon came to the realization that though she was still tear-stained, there were no more overflowing emotions. As if their whole quarrel never began, she grinned wide, displaying her pearly-white teeth. "I did!"

Kaius was now tapping his chin. "So . . . That would further prove my point that you're, indeed, a baby?" He laughed, blocking her battering hands at his chest.

"No, I'm not!" She stomped her foot. "I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!"

"Hey, hey . . . Calm down. I was only joking."

Stepping away, Lulla stared at him, biting and letting go of her lip. Kaius blinked at her, taking notice of her actions, understanding their meaning. "Lulla, what's wrong?"

She twirled her foot on the ground, creating an invisible swirled pattern and shuffled her shoulders. "Did you do that, because I was crying?"

_From teasing her,_he inquired to himself. He stood. "Ehhh, yeah, but I also like making fun of you." Before another outburst rounded, he silenced her with a held up hand. He wanted to get something out of the way first. "Why did you scream?"

"W-what?"

"I woke up from hearing you scream. What happened?"

At this point, she looked away. "I burnt my finger when I tried to cook." Taking and examining her finger, Kaius nods. "C'mon. Up, you go." He picked her up, striding to the bathroom. Setting her on the counter by the sink, he rummaged through the mirror cabinets. "Even if it's a little burn, it still needs to be treated."

Lulla mindlessly nodded. Her brother set the needed items down and turn the faucet on, spilling water in to the vessel. Guiding her hand under the water, she squeaked softly. The pain in her finger lessened, overtaken by the cool sensation spread through her skin. "You want to soak any minor burn you have, so that you have less chances of it getting worse." Lulla watched Kaius pinch out a clear gel from of a small tube. She winced. "It won't hurt, will it?"

" 'Course not. You won't even feel it." Truth was demonstrated. The water dried off Lulla's skin and Kaius gently smeared the gel, coating the outer layer of the injury in a decent amount. He took a band-aid and wrapped it around the spot. She smiled. "Hello Kitty!"

"Everybody'll be jealous of it." he said. "If it starts hurting again, ask to go to the nurse."

"Okay!" She pulled herself in to his embrace, letting him carry her back out. "Thank-you, Kaius."

"Ha ha ha. Just learn to get me up if you're hungry. I won't be mad, so don't ever worry."

"So, if it's really, really late, can you. . . ."

One of Kaius' eyes twitched. "He he. Lets not get carried away. You still need more sleep than I."

She pouted. "Oh . . . Okay."

He smiled. "Good girl." Setting her down, he said, "Dump the water in the sink. It should be cooled by now. After that, push the chair back in. I'll be getting dressed while you do that. Don't do anything!"

"Yesss, sir!" She saluted him, sticking her tongue out.

Retreated back to his room, Kaius overlooked the mess and quirked a frown. "Already a mess in the matter of a couple days." He massaged his eyelids, pausing for an instant, and grumbled more. "Shit, I left my contacts in." He strode to the small mirror on his nightstand, sitting down. Recovering his contacts, he blinked his blurred vision. It did not seem bad that he left them in overnight. His only other option was to wear his glasses. Grabbing a case next to the mirror he placed his contacts inside and grabbed another case, taking his black-rimmed glasses out and putting them on, fixing them on the bridge of his nose. When pleased they were comfortable, he went to a nearby moving box set with his chosen clothes of the day on top from earlier before. He picked them up, put his glasses down only for a few moments, and changed. As he pulled his head through his shirt, he retrieved his glasses, and grabbed the translation book from his bed, throwing it in to his forum bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he fixed any wrinkles in his clothes: a black shirt under a white jacket with green and black stripes, jeans, his glasses, his small black-dotted earrings, and a two-multi-color of green scarf wrapped snuggly round his neck. Satisfied, he made his way down the darkened corridor when he was abruptly blinded by a flash of light and fits of giggles.

"Ha ha! I got you!" Lulla smiled triumphantly.

"Where was the 'say cheese'!?"

Meeting her in the foyer, Lulla showcased her glorious picture on her pink cellphone. "Big Brother's First Day of School in Japan. That's what I'll name it!"

"Lulla, we really need to go."

"Just wait a second! Now, take a picture of me!"

Kaius sighs, handed over her cellphone with no choice. "All right. Be sure to smile and don't blink. I'm not takin' another one. Smile!" The picture was taken and pre-showed a small Lulla in her sailor fuku, smiling brightly up at the camera with her hands folded down at her sides and her brunette hair in a side ponytail over her shoulder. A small tug at the corner of his lips showed on his face.

"How do I look!?" She pressed.

"You can look while we're going out. Get your shoes on."

Given her cellphone, Lulla listened to her brother, slipping her shoes on as he did. She eyed her own shoes between his denim high top lace up flat shoes. "Why do I have to have a uniform when you don't?"

"Don't know. I'd thought you'd be excited to be wearing your uniform." Taking the house key off the nearby hook in the wall, they went out and locked the door.

"I am. It's just that. . . ."

Kaius understood her confusion. "I get it. It's weird. Perhaps the particular school I'm at doesn't do that. I still have high school to find out." He motioned for Lulla to take his hand and walked forward to the location of his sister's district.

It was different. Much different than his previous home or any place he's been in America. Yesterday, the sidewalks were packed. Today, they were practically empty. At least he wouldn't have to worry about losing his sister in the pack. Glancing his surroundings Kaius made a mental map in his mind, taking note of the suitable path to take next time.

"Kaius, we're almost there."

Kaius blinked, being brought to attention a ginormous white building, with a hundred windows. He wouldn't put past it. What really got his attention was the oversized playground that kids had to cross to go inside. It wasn't exactly a playground per se, it was barren with chalk designs and students strolling through. "My playground was way cooler than this in my fifth grade, and it was smaller." He flipped his cellphone out of his pocket.

Lulla skimmed over. "You're on your phone again? You're on it so much!"

An eye twitched and his face casted a formidable shadow. "Shouldn't you be getting to class?"

As if it had hit her, Lulla palmed her fist in to her hand, either ignoring or unaffected by the ominous aura radiating off her sibling. "Oh! You're right! All right, I'm going. Bye, Kaius!" With a quick hug she ran off, almost disappearing in to the crowd of other children.

Kaius' eyes fluttered, shaking away his small perturb, calling out, "Remember! Mom and Dad are picking you up!"

"Okaaay!"

Turning he winced at the sudden attention on him in an instant; some kids and even pedestrians had stopped to stare at something. That being him. _Shit. . . ._he droned. They do not like others yelling. Especially in another language around them. It was considered utterly impolite and immature, only expected from the youngsters. They know to predict such things from foreigners, but upon not being one, Kaius had hoped he didn't make a bad impression to the citizens on his arrival back in Japan._ "A-ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_ He had bowed in almost all directions to the people before storming away, a beet-red face to go with.

_So frigging smooth there, Warren Kaius. Might as well yell right in their faces._He breathed in. _Calm down. It's not a big deal. Collect yourself and get on, by getting to school. _He contemplated how his new middle school will treat him. To make friends or to not make friends. That was the small question plaguing the back of his mind. Despite having stayed in America for eight years, he prompted himself not to converse with anyone unless necessary. He saw no purpose to create relationships when his parents were just going to drag him back. Getting that their would be no harm in doing so, Kaius only saw it more fit not to get too much involved. _Besides, it's not like it would be the end of the world. No one would've missed me. Over in America, I'll most likely be known as "that one Japanese kid" or "four-eyes." Not like any of it or them mattered to me anyway. Rather be an "anti-social freak" than put up with any of their bullshit._

Plugging his earbuds in, Kaius let go of the world around him. Calm melody beats hit his eardrums. Piano keys and strings of a violin ricochet, soothing any remaining troubling thought torturing his mind. Maybe this was one of the things he missed; being able to walk comfortably without interruption. No annoying kids, loudly jabbering about "who actually did their homework last night" and "I smoked his ass online." Such and such. Etcetera. Etcetera. And "annoying kids" being students his age acting pompous. The ones that seem to get a kick out of anything and everything.

Coming around a corner, Kaius clicked through his phone, connecting to the Internet. His eyes scanned the homepage, typing in to a site. Adding his name and password, he logged in to his account. It took him to the front cover of the site, deeming the name with bold, white lettering and numeral comments in a section below. They consisted mostly of a Q&amp;A session. Kaius had surprisingly found enjoyment to discovering this. A site where he could communicate with others online and present answers to either problems or fan-made questions. The stuff people come up with was like solving mysteries. In a way, it made him feel, like an investigator. It actually astounded him how well and thought-out these puzzles were that he got on viewing every day. Given the chance.

_Man, how much farther can it be?_ One step after another and no sign. Stopping, Kaius peered, pulling an earbud out of his ear._ Seriously, what the heck?__Did I take a wrong turn?_Empty sidewalks and barely any cars were in the streets with the exceptions of some bustling by. Most likely in a hurry for work. He scratched his head. Taking a glance at the street signs, he checked the time on his phone. 8:02. _I have under half an hour._

Tsking, Kaius looked up. Across the street, inches before him, he read the sign on top of the small bust stop shelter. His eyes flickered to the inside of the small shelter, coming across a particularly odd-shaped figure. The figure held a face that he magnified on. Their supposedly dark rose-pink-colored eyes, he felt would be shimmering as day if brought out of the shadows, seemed to grab and hold Kaius still. They slouched at him, causing a chary feeling well up inside him. Not helping was the impish smile splayed upon their lips. Kaius had an unwelcoming dizzying feeling. Not understanding the figure's way of mute speech that seemed to generate off them, he withheld the stare, narrowing his eyes irritatedly. A small movement of the shoulders gave the impression the figure chuckled behind their controlled simper.

Kaius opened his mouth to confront the stranger. In the process, his view was blocked due to a passing bus. Fixating his green orbs to the spot where the other person was, he waited until said transportation vehicle passed. A lump caught in his throat. No one rested beneath the roof of the shelter anymore. _Did they just pull a cliché disappearing act?_ Swooping his sight from left to right, he had confirmed no one in view. "He had to of ran off and thrown himself somewhere else. Wait . . ." Following where the bus was driving and back at the bus stop, he came to a conclusion. "That's the bus that drops off at my school!" Picking up his pace, he threw his earbuds and phone in to his bag, heeding no attention to the suspicious stranger, and heading to the bus' goal where it would be the starting point to his re-vamped and renovated life.

* * *

_Word count: 2,772._

_A/n: The picture of Warren Kaius can be found on my DeviantArt page. A link is located in my profile._

**_Picture Editor = _**

**_Plot/Story © _**

**_Warren Kaius; You © Yourself; Akise Aru_**

**_Akise Aru © Sakae Esuno_**

**_未来日記_****_/Mirai Nikki/Future Diary © Sakae Esuno_**


End file.
